Loathing and Love
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Christine and Ariana have been living opposite lives. Yet when Severus requests his daughter moves in with Cissy and Cissy sends Ari away for forever, what is in store for the two girls? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

*So if you've read Insanity and Education, lord bless you! You make this very easy on me!

If you haven't, this is a basic prologue of what you missed, as well as the first chapter. So yes, it's very long. But you aren't the one sitting in the car while typing this during rush hour (Not while driving). And if you are reading this in a moving vehicle, a) I want your WIFI and b) BLESS YOU!

Reviews are like sequels, there's no such thing as enough.*

Prologue

Narcissa sent one of the twins to the father, leaving the other for her sister Bella. _How ignorant, _she thought, _for Severus to have left my sister. It's unfair and unjust. Splitting up the twins was probably not the solution, but it was for the best of Bella. She nor Severus have come to these Death Eater parties recently, anyways, so my lies aren't catching up. And I'm not worried about them going to Hogwarts together, though that's a well known fact, by then Bella and Severus will be over this… won't they?_

Ariana sat at her mother, Bella's side, until the day she left. "You're going to be a great witch, Ari, I know you will." Her mother coaxed while teaching her the Unspeakable Curses. She gave her a dagger for her fourth birthday, with a sparkly black snakeskin handle. "Use it well, my love. Mommy will be back in a few days." And with that she was gone. Ariana waited for days, but her mother never came back.

…

Christine was in bed on her fourth birthday at her father's little Hogwarts office, waiting for them to go back to work the following evening. "Daddy, why have I never met my mommy?" Christine asked, fingering her father's wand. He was looking out the window, waiting for the students to get back inside. "Your mother died when you were born. Your mother and your sister." Severus said to his daughter, not even turning around. "Then who brought me to you?" "Your aunt Narcissa Malfoy." "Draco's mommy?" "Yes, darling. Now go back to bed, daddy has to go back downstairs and work. I'll be back in a little bit." And he kept his promise.

…

Narcissa agreed to raise her little niece Ariana. She hoped maybe she could be like a second mother to Ariana, but she refused to forget her mother. "Aunt Cissy, do I have any siblings?" Cissy bit her lip. "Yes, you did. A twin sister. But she died when she was born." Ariana looked at her aunt with curiosity. "When is mommy coming back?" Cissy brought her niece a plate full of cookies and set it on the table, handing her one with a glass of milk. "I don't know, dolly. But sometime soon, I hope." "How soon?" Her little green eyes held desire and the last little piece of Bella. "I don't know, Ari. We all want back your mommy." She held back tears, and though she wanted to tell the little girl her family's truth so badly, she walked out of the room, leaving Ariana alone with the plate and empty thoughts.

…

Years passed. Christine grew to love her father's job, and how she got to know the 'big kids' the new top witches and wizards. She wanted to be just like them, some of the most talented ones were in Slytherin, her father's house. "Daddy, why won't you tell me anything about mommy?" "What is it that you want to know." He said plainly, no emotion in his voice. "What did she look like? What was her name?" Severus looked at his daughter, tears secretly welled in his eyes. "I'll give you 8 questions: as many as you are old." "Okay… what was her name?" Severus turned to her and sat at the desk. She sat quickly beside him. "Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange." "Was she pretty?" "Insanely." He had the vision of Bella in his head, the pout she gave him the day he left her. "What did she look like?" "She had long curly black hair and green eyes, gorgeous red lips that always pouted, and she was fairly tall. About my height actually." "Okay… was she good?" As much as Severus wanted to answer no, he thought long and hard about Bella. She wasn't _all_ bad, none of them were. "She was good to you and your sister, and she loved to entertain." "Was she a Slytherin, too?" "Yes, darling, she was. She was even on the Quittich team." "She _was?_ That's really cool. Was she a teacher too?" _'No, darling, she was a criminal.' _That didn't sound good, even in Severus' mind. "No, she wasn't a teacher. She lived in a big mansion called Malfoy Manor." _And Askaban, don't forget Askaban. _But as tears slid down his pale cheek, he didn't mention it. "Did she love me?" "She loved you and your sister more than anything in the world." He lied, clearly not knowing the answer. "Did she love you?" Severus didn't answer. "If she did, why did you leave her?" Severus picked up Christine and tossed her on her bed. She bounced once, but crawled under the covers. "Darling, that's a few too many questions for tonight." "But you will answer my questions in the morning, right?" "Of course, dolly. Just go to bed, alright?" "I love you daddy." "I love you too, Christine."

…

2 more years passed. Narcissa got a letter in the mail, one that she didn't expect. "_Severus._" She hissed under her breath. She felt a cold breath on her back. "Who's the letter from?" Ariana said, smiling at her lovely aunt.

"Nobody, dolly."

"You don't just speak somebody's name in italics."

"Not just any—how did you know I was speaking in _italics_?" Narcissa asked curiously. She suspiciously eyed her 10 year old niece. "Ari, I think it's time we have a talk."

"What kind of talk?" Ariana sat by her aunt, a great big smile that removed itself from her face.

"Look, I should have told you this—" Narcissa smirked, realizing she was betraying herself. "Your father is alive."

"Well, even _I _knew that. What about him?"

"Your father wants you to move in with him."

"You mean temporarily."

"Permanently." Narcissa hissed, hoping that her niece wouldn't pay much attention to the fact that she was being kicked out of her nice home. "To live with your father, for the rest of eternity."

"My father? In his muggle house? I like to live in the magic world, it makes life a whole bunch simpler for me." Ariana wailed, over-dramatically falling into the table.

"Now, now. Your father has found a good career as a headmaster at Hogwarts, he lives in the center of the school in the middle of the wizarding world."

"Yes, but I _like_ it in Malfoy Manor. I do, you do, we all do."

"And that's the _other_ thing." Narcissa said, biting her lip as she always did in these times of desperation. "Your sister is alive."

"You said my sister was dead."

"Her name is Christine." Narcissa said, her eyes full of tears. "She's been living with your father for years."

"You _said _she was dead. Why did you lie to me? Why did you lie to _my mother_?"

"I—I did what was best for you. For your mother. For—"

"For you?" Ariana asked, Narcissa nodding in return. "I don't think that is fair. You lied to my mother, and she _believed you._" Ariana hissed.

"You are leaving this house, you are moving in with your father, you are _never _coming back. Understand? Now go upstairs. I'm helping you pack."

…

Severus sat in his office. "Goodbye, daddy." Christine said, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you next year at school again. Don't worry, I know that Aunt Cissy will treat me well. I'll call you when I get there, alright?" Christine walked out the door, and Narcissa walked in.

"Severus, I have something to tell you."

"Narcissa! What in the blazes are you doing here? Who's coming to find Christine when she gets to your house?"

"Lucius and Draco and his wife are all there, and my grandson." Narcissa smiled, not until then considering how old that made her. _Very._ "I actually came to talk to you about Bella."

"Narcissa, that is _still _a touchy subject for me. I still don't talk her name, even to Christine."

"I have something to tell you about Bella. Something that will change your life forever." She said, pushing Ariana from behind her.

"Christine! I thought that you would be out of the building by now!" Severus ran up and hugged his daughter. She dropped her suitcase at the door, but shrugged off the strange man's hug.

"Who the _heck _is Christine? And who are you?" She raised a finger at his face.

"Narcissa, who is that?"

Narcissa smiled, and she started to cry. "I lied. When I said that Bella died—I lied tremendously. Well, I don't know if that's true _now_, but I know that in the past that was a total lie."

"Narcissa, what nonsense are you talking now?"

"Meet your _other _daughter, Ariana. Ariana Bellatrix Lestrange. It's time she lives with her real family now."

Severus was stunned. "So—I _knew _that was Bella here for the Battle of Hogwarts! I knew she was alive! That she was almost killed by Molly Weasley! I knew, way deep down, that I had another daughter, I knew they were both alive, just—why did you lie to me?"

"To make things right! You tried to ruin my sisters life."

"Because I knew she needed something going for her, and the twins definitely were. I knew it would give her a better life, raising her daughters. And I had _students_ to teach, I didn't have the time to raise a daughter on my own. She watched as I killed Dumbledore. She watched as the world crumbled beneath her little toddling feet. And why did you send her to me if I ruined your sister's life? Most people would forget me, call me a face in an old painting and hang me out to dry, like a fading mirage."

"As poetic as that is, you had to be remembered. And I couldn't raise both my nieces and my son and have a life and spend time with Lucius—"

"So it mattered what would happen to _you,_ not Bella, who you lied to and manipulated."

"It was for the better!"

"It was for the worst." Severus said. "I was coming back that summer, you know. I would have seen her again. Actually, if it weren't for your lies, we would have been _siblings._"

"Let bygones be bygones, alright? Call a truce, think of the children! Your's and my sister's children." Narcissa said, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't get the image out of her head, the look on her sister's face the day she said that Christine died. The day she told Severus Ariana died. The day she lied and told Bella Severus would _never_ come back. The very day she claimed her sister dead. "Call it a truce, eh? You aren't going to be cruel to Ari just because you thought she was dead, are you? Bella wouldn't want you to—"

"Cissy Malfoy, I would ask you nicely to remove yourself from the premises before you lose your head." And she did as she was told.

…

Christine walked through the door of the palace-sized house. A blonde man opened the door, his hair slicked back very tightly to his scalp. She felt insanely out of place, looking at the other blondes, then back to her black curly unmanageable hair. "Ah, Ari, you're back!" The man with slicked hair said, a long haired blonde woman walked up to her. But, unexpectedly, in a deep voice said. "Calm yourself, Draco, this is not Miss Lestrange."

"I've heard that last name before… and who is Ari? And why did you call her by my mother's name?"

Lucius, the blonde haired 'woman', asked. "What do you know of Bella?"

"What do you know of my _mother_?" She asked in the same tone, with a little bit of interrogation in her voice.

"Stop joshing us, Ari, the baby's waiting to see you, haven't gotten him to shut up since you left." Draco said, pushing his slicked hair off his forehead.

"There's a baby? I TOLD daddy I had a brother!" She eyed Draco. "So you must be my _older _brother."

"Actually, I do believe I am your uncle. And that is your cousin, Draco. He's referring to your nephew. Who did you say you are again?"

"Christine Lillian Snape, why do you ask?"

"Severus' kid, eh? You must be the other twin."

"Who is this Ari anyways?" Christine asked, thinking about pulling her father's stolen wand from her boot.

"Ariana Lestrange, Bella's—and your father's, I suppose—daughter. And, by the sound of it, your _twin._" Draco said, chuckling.

"My _twin_? But my twin has been dead for years, my father said so." She said, thinking about the odd facts that she had grown accustom to, and the irony that there was in what had happened even just today. "And I thought my mother was dead as well."

"'Fraid not. We just don't know when—if—she will return soon." Draco muttered, only for Lucius to finish with. "And heaven help us if she returns tonight, Narcissa will have a lot of explaining to do."

"Narcissa? Should I _know _who that is?" Christine said spitefully, having learned so much today anyways. It was almost too much for her to bear, finding out her entire life had been a toy to manipulate.

"Your aunt, the one who invited you to stay, of course."

"Invited?"

"Well, not invited, per say." Draco said. "Your father requested you move in for the time being. Just until you go off to Hogwarts in the fall, of course. You'll meet Ari at school, you'll probably both be Slytherins just because of your family history."

Christine smiled, realizing the lies she had grown accustom to were nothing compared to the lavish life that she now possessed.

…

"So you're fond of my sister, I see." Ari said, looking at all the pictures of the curly black-haired girl on the mantle.

"Your sister is my entire life."

"Then why did you send her to take my place?"

"I didn't send her to take your place, Ari. I didn't know you had a place."

"I thought you lived in a Muggle home."

"I thought you would be coming as a baby saying your mother died and you two were the last little pieces of her. Oh wait, I did get that from Christine, I was devastated for weeks to hear that your mother died."

"Who told you that?"

"Your aunt Narcissa."

"I've received enough attitude from her to last me the rest of my life." Ari muttered, thinking of her aunt Cissy's dire threat. "She said I was to never come back to Malfoy Manor. She banned me."

"She did the same to me after I yelled at your mother." Severus said bitterly. "At least you aren't alone."

Ari thought of this Christine, glad she didn't know her. Because if she had, her life would have been like this her whole life. Yet it was her father who made it this way. No, that was unfair blame. He couldn't have meant to explode at her mother. And she realized who to blame.

Narcissa.


	2. Chapter 2

September

_Christine_

Narcissa and Lucius dropped her off. Draco and his wife, along with their little son Tom all sat waiting on the bench. She gave Lucius a kind hug, same to Narcissa. "You guys have been so kind to me, the ten months I've been in your house. You guys even threw me an amazing birthday party this year, daddy never threw me parties like that."

"What is family for." Narcissa asked, hugging her niece. She heard her sister's voice in Christine's, a memory that she loved to hold close to her heart. "Now come home for the holidays, and have a good time with your sister."

"Isn't she coming back for Christmas?" Christine asked, meek as she ever was.

"I don't think so. She has to stay with your father, that was our deal."

"Did you ban them or something? Invite them _both_ and we'll have a very good time. Besides, I don't know if I'll see my father at dinner tonight."

"Alright, dolly, I'll do it for you." And with that Christine was off, unable to hold herself back from running about in front of the gate.

…

_Ariana_

Her father buttoned up the back of her black dress. She loved the color, along with the fact that it was her mother's old robes from Hogwarts. "Thank you for your hospitality." Ari said, very peacefully as she looked in the mirror at herself in the dress.

Severus ran away quickly and got a box of the mantle. "This was your mother's birthday gift, the one I was going to give her the November after you were born, but I never got a chance—" he pulled a glass orb on a ribbon. The ribbon was green, and the charm had black glitter in it. Inside the ball was the word 'Bella' carved, not realizing more than her aunt Cissy called her that. "I want you to have it."

"Really?"

"I was going to give it to Christine, but she never knew your mother. My Bella."

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"More than anything. But now I know that she's still out there."

"Aunt Cissy said you regretted meeting my mother."

"You don't realize it, she was a malevolent woman. She intended on you and your sister to grow up and be Death Eaters like her. She said she'd train you girls the unspeakable Curses the first chance she got."

"She did, when I turned 2." Ari smiled, ecstatic that she successfully scared her father. "It's about sorting time, right?"

"Of course, love. Let's go on, no problem being early." He smiled, hugged his daughter and led her down the main hall and into the dining room.

…

_Christine_

"Christine Snape!" The hat called, as she got up anxiously. She saw her father behind the hat and smiled. "_Both your parents are truly evil, no seriously, evil. Are you any different? No? Yes? Do you even know? I'm just a hat, and I know you're indecisive. But it keeps rolling in your head, no? this is probably no surprise, but… _SLYTHERIN!"

The crowd cheered. Her father looked relieved.

Yet as she sat back down, she saw her identical sister at the other table…

…

_Ariana_

"And now for our late replies, Ariana Lestrange!" Most of the children gasped. How many of them had heard stories of her mother from their parents? She sat down, and her father placed the hat on her head. "_Your twin was just sorted into Slytherin, but will you? You bear a name with a big impact, a Slytherin kind of impact. Yet your father isn't an entirely bad man… which one are you? Or are you a class of your own, one of both? No shocks here… _HUFFLEPUFF!"

The entire Hufflepuff table gasped. Was it right to be afraid of the devilish girl? Was she like her mother? Couldn't she go back to her own kind? Couldn't they have got the 'prettier' twin? No, no. Severus would pull her, wouldn't he?

Severus got up from the table and pulled Ari by the ear into his office, he had the hat with him. "Switch it." He hissed. "Switch her out of Hufflepuff. You know she doesn't belong there. She's a _Lestrange_ for crying out loud!"

"She deserves to be in that house."

"No, she doesn't! We are not good people. She is not a _smart_ person. She's like her mother, Christine is like me!"

"Which is why Christine is in Slytherin."

"No, she's not! You had a house miscalculation, my daughter cannot be a Hufflepuff!"

"You don't seem to get it. I sorted them right. It's _you _who isn't. I know what I'm doing."

"I can overrule you."

"You can, but it's not smart." The hat muttered. "Want me to resort her? I will, just like you want me to." The hat was placed on Ari's head. "Gryffindor."

"No."

"Ravenclaw."

"No."

"Hufflepuff."

"No!"

"Slytherin!"

"Finally, you're right."

"That's not the point. I sorted her right. You know, just because she spent more time with her mother-"

"How did you know that?"

"You think if I can get into her mind—"

"Dad." Ari muttered below her breath. "Look, I'm already disowned from my family. What will that house matter to me?"

"You will tell your aunt you are in Slytherin, and then I will let you stay a Hufflepuff."

"She just didn't want to be like her runaway gypsy mother." The hat said.

"Gypsy?" Ari said, smiling. "If you know that, what happened to my mother?"

"What are you asking of me?"

"Where the heck is my mother?"

"Your mother is alive, and you will have a run-in in the future with her. Is that what you wanted?"

The girl nodded. This evening had turned out quite satisfying.

…

_Christine_

She sat in her new room with her roommate. "I'm Lanie." The little blonde said, her hair fluffy and hitting her shoulders.

"I'm Christine… but you can call me Chris."

"Chris?"

"Yeah, that's what my daddy calls me." Christine said, smiling.

"So are you the first family member at Hogwarts?"

"Hardly. My father is headmaster, my whole family on my mother's side was Slytherin, except for two… but we don't associate ourselves with _them._"

"So I take it your other siblings were also Slytherins?"

"Sadly, I'm an only child." Then she thought about Ari. "Well, not an only child. Funny, I thought I was. But then my daddy found out my mother and sister were alive and my sister was banned from the house—"

"So is she a Slytherin or not." Lanie asked, a pure smile on her face.

"No, she's a Hufflepuff. Shame to our family." She shook her head in pity. "She's a first year too."

"Oh? So are you twins?"

"Yes."

"_Separated _twins."

"Yes, I guess. It sounds a lot better when you said it like that." She smiled, but didn't see how the innocent girl was a bad Slytherin. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you become a Slytherin?"

"Same way you did." She smiled. "However, I don't have the 'long lost twin' story. My parents are divorced, one's a witch, other's a dentist. Magic rules. I stayed with my mummy, and never saw my dad again. But that was when I was 6."

"Wow, that sounds a little more extreme than mine even. My mother ran away when my sister was younger, and I never knew the woman. But my daddy said she was a good woman, well a good bad woman. And for the longest time we both thought she and my sister were dead, and I met her for the first time this evening."

"Really? That sounds quite painful." Lanie said, grimacing.

"Apparently, Slytherin runs in our family for several generations."

"My mum was a Gryffindor. She'll be really upset when she hears that I'm not."

"Well, that's misfortunate. If only my mother could see my sister now…"

_Ariana_

She made her way into the Hufflepuff house commons, looking at all the black and yellow ties she saw. _This is nothing like in Mummy's pictures. Everyone's smiling and they look happy. Not like sad, tortured souls. Maybe it's having to do with first years. Doesn't everyone already know how to conjure up a little magic?_

"Hello, I'm Antony." A red-haired boy said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Pleasure." She said, offering her hand. He took it gladly and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Ariana, but you can call me Ari."

"Ari… you're a first year, eh?"

"Yes, _et toi?_"

"Fourth."

"What did you say your name was again? Sorry, I'm terrible with names."

"Antony Gall."

"My, that's a good name."

"And your's?"

"Ariana Lestrange."

"Ari—wait, you said Lestrange?"

"Indeed I did."

Antony looked at her with a mix of fear and pain. "You're Miss Lestrange's daughter? You don't belong here, not at all. You should be in the Slytherin house, with your kind."

"My _kind?_ You have a terribly sharp tongue for someone who knows nothing about me. And besides, my father tried to change it but couldn't."

"Your father? Hasn't he been dead for years now?"

"Noooooo… Severus Snape."

"Headmaster Snape is _your _father?" She nodded. "Well, then, miss Lestrange, I really wish you well in the Slytherin compound but this is not a time for your spying."

"You don't trust me, that's what it is. I'm a good bad girl."

"Good? I don't think that's in your family name."

"Alright, Antony Gall, stop typecasting me by my family and put your magic where your mouth is."

"Come on, you're a first year. You can't duel me."

"Watch me." She whipped out her mother's old wand, and casted a quick spell. "_Expelliarmus, Stupefy!" _She shouted in a rage, collecting his wand and aiming it at his head. "Isn't that enough for you, or do you want me to go further?"

"Hit me with your best shot."

"_Crucio!"_

He fell to the ground in agony, Snape walking into the room. "What the devil is going on here?"

"That little girl, that little—" Another boy, Joseph, said. "Antony challenged her, and she beat him bad."

"Bad? How bad?"

"Did you know she knows probably everything her mother does?"

"Mummy used me as a memory bank." Ariana whispered sheepishly, tossing Antony back his wand.

"Alright, dolly. I will see you and Antony in my office in the morning and no later, to discuss your punishments."


End file.
